There have been MiTM proxies developed for protocols such as secure shell (SSH) and secure sockets layer/transport layer security (SSL/TLS). Some of these MiTM proxies have been implemented in various network devices including internet facing firewalls.
Some conventional MiTM proxies that support SSL/TLS may lack the functionality to support client authentication. For example, if there is a proxy in between the SSL/TLS client and the server, and the server has been configured to require the client to authenticate itself as part of the SSL/TLS handshake, a conventional MiTM proxy may not be able to accommodate the client authentication.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.